Beloved
by Justanothernat
Summary: After a fight with Sasuke, Naruto goes to a hotspring meeting up with the series worst bad boy. ;  Yaoi, Violence, lang, Parings will be added as the story grows. Slight sas/saku bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here's another one from me - I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Naruto nor make any kind of money off of it.

**There is a lemon in here if you don't like then i suggest you leave. You've been warned. **

Warnings  
Yaoi  
Langage  
Bashing of characters  
Violence

My beloved  
Chapter one.

Naruto was out on the old team seven training grounds working off some steam. He got into a rage when Sasuke called him worthless, pathetic and dead last. Naruto was tired of his shit, he wanted to take his fist and crush it into his annoying face. If they really knew the real him, he knew there would be problems. So, instead of showing them his true colours, he acted like a moron in order to keep himself safe.

There were two people who knew what Naruto was really like and they were Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto looked to them as parents as they'd been with each other since he was twelve years old. Naruto growled remembering Sasuke's words, smshing a thick training post in half in a mere two seconds flat.  
Little did he know he was being watched by a pair of curious eyes from the shadows surrounding the training ground.

The sun had begun to set when Naruto was pouring sweat, laying on the ground, dead tired. His clothes were filthy, tattered and torn. He groaned from his place on the floor. He stood up slowly, gathered his gear and headed straight for a little hot spring he knew of nearby that nobody went to. As Naruto was making his way there, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He quickly shrugged it off, thinking it was one of many ANBU on patrol or something. He continued on to his destination.

Naruto finally made his way to the little hidden hot springs, shedding his clothes quickly, and dipping his toes into the water to check the temperature before submerging himself completely. Naruto surfaced, wiping his eyes to look up into those of none other than Pein, leader of the Akatski. Pein stood there staring down at Naruto's naked form, drinking him in.

Naruto was no longer the scrawny little 12 year old he remembered; he had grown into a lean muscled man. Naruto froze, ready to grab his discarded gear to defend himself - instead he watched with wide eyes as Pein started unbuttoning his black with red clouds cloak. He tossed his cloak onto the floor followed by the rest of his clothes. He stood there smirking at Naruto, knowing he was checking him out.

The totally naked Pein got into the hot spring, smirk in place. Naruto flushed, avoiding his intense gaze opting to stare at whatever was to the left of them. 'Wait, why am I blushing - I like girls?' He thought.  
His inner host chuckled deeply but settled for displaying perverted images in his head of him and Pein intertwined with each other.

Naruto blushed crimson, avoiding eye contact with the currently naked Adonis before him. "Something the matter, Naruto-kun?" Asked Pein nonchalantly.

"Err.." Was all Naruto could say.  
He missed the gleam in Pein's eye - he was busy staring at some suddenly interesting. Pein moved forward till he was chest to chest with Naruto - it happened so suddenly Naruto didn't have time to properly react to it. Pein grabbed his chin forcing Naruto to look him in the eyes. "Why do you look so sad, Naruto-Kun?" He said after a moment.

Naruto's eyes widened before turning into a full on glare. "What the fuck do you think you're talking about? You don't know me, asshole" He spat out at him. Pein's eyebrows furrowed together before he leaned forward nuzzling his pierced nose into Naruto's neck, leaving soft kisses as he made his way up to his ear.  
"I beg to differ" He whispered into his ear.

Naruto shoved him away, quickly jumping out of the hot spring. He grabbed his stuff, running full speed for the village hidden in the leaves. Pein stood there in the hot spring with an amused smirk on his face. "This is not the last you've heard from me, Naruto-kun" He said.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was ran full tilt to the village and made a beeline for his little apartment. He made it in record time, quickly climbing through one of his windows. Going around his apartment, he made sure everything was locked down - he wasn't going to take any chances. He slumped down on the couch trying to catch his breath and still his racing heart.

Suddenly, there was a loud frantic knock on the door. Naruto jumped up at the sound before calming his nerves once more. He grabbed his discarded orange pants, slipping them on as he awkwardly hopped to open the door. He unlocked all the locks leaving the chain just in case. 'Pein wouldn't be dumb enough to come to my front door, would he?' He thought.

Naruto shook his head wondering why his host was being so quiet - he usually talked his ear off. He opened the door a little bit to speak to whoever stood outside. .

"Open the door, dobe. What the fuck? It's us" Said a very annoyed Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes, slammed the door to unlock the chain before fully opening it to let Sasuke and Sakura in. He could hear Sasuke curse underneath his breath and smiled inwardly.

Naruto glanced outside, scanning the area quickly before closing the door. Sasuke was eyeing him while Sakura was gazing around surprised that everything was so clean. Naruto hardly let anyone in his house besides his parents, Kakashi and Iruka. He made his way across to the couch, settling down while picking up the remote to turn on the TV while ignoring them. Sasuke growled, storming over grabbing it out of Naruto's hand and threw it on the couch.

Naruto looked up at him hatefully, a fierce look in his eye. "Need something, Teme, or are you not done insulting me? " He said in a cold voice. Sasuke stared down at Naruto who grabbed the remote ignoring him once more.

"Well, first off you can explain why you were rushing around like a mad man half naked in town" Said Sasuke.

Naruto froze, not bothering to tear his gaze from the TV giving a small chuckle. "I don't think that's any of your business, Teme" He Said.

Sasuke shoved him down against the back of the couch, getting in his face.

"Sasuke-kun, no don't! Leave Naruto alone" Cried out Sakura. Naruto glared past Sasuke at her - she avoided his gaze, rubbing her hands on her stomach nervously. Naruto returned his glare to Sasuke. "Get the fuck out, both of you" he said lowly.

Sasuke growled before releasing his hold on him and stormed out of the apartment with Sakura in tow. Naruto stood up to relock the door, then stormed into his kitchen to get his favourite comfort food, grumbling about a certain bipolar Uchiha. He fixed his dinner, settling down on the couch once more to enjoy the only thing that gave him peace of mind - his ramen. (A/N Ramen is awesome 3)

After watching TV for a bit he turned the TV off and tiredly made his way to his bed double checking that everything was locked up and all the lights were off. He snuggled into his bed, drifting off to sleep.

~A few hours later~

A figure made his way into Naruto's home with ease, chuckling at the childish security he had set up. Avoiding another trap Naruto had set he made his way into his bedroom through the window. He crept to the bed and placed one knee on the bed, looming over Naruto's sleeping figure. Pein reached forward to remove some strands of hair from his eyes.

Naruto's eyes flew open, he shoved Pein off the bed, rushing forward with a kunai he had stashed underneath his pillow. Pein dodged his attack with ease, grabbing Naruto's arm before he ran into the wall. Pein pulled Naruto towards him, skillfully throwing him onto the bed and quickly pinned the still struggling figure down.

Pein smirked, leaning down as he did earlier in the day, nuzzling Naruto's neck. Naruto thrashed to release himself from the hold, but his effort was futile.

"Don't resist me, Naruto-kun" Said Pein as he nibbled on his ear. Naruto whimpered, arching up into the warmth that was Pein.

'Dam it, what the hell? Why did he have to go there of all places?' Screamed Naruto inwardly.

Pein knew he had him as he placed small kisses on his neck. Naruto groaned, attempting to free himself once more by lifting his arms. Pein released him, leaning back to gaze down at him. Naruto reached up with both hands, forcedly ripping his cloak open with a smirk. He was done with the bullshit, he wanted to feel inside rather than feeling nothing.

Pein shouldered his cloak off, tossing it aside onto the floor, followed by the rest of his clothing. He leaned down, his painted nails softly scraping on Naruto's tanned flesh. Naruto whimpered as Pein's hands travelled down south to his pants. Pein grabbed the top part, ripping them off in one swift move. Naruto cried out in surprise as his pants were tossed aside along with his underwear. They both laid naked, Pein nibbling and licking all over Naruto's abs and chest.

Naruto ran his hands up Pein's chest noticing that even his nipples were pierced. While Pein assaulted his neck, Naruto reached up giving them a little flick curious to see what type of reaction would come from it.  
Pein's breath hitched before he stopped, pulling back to stare into Naruto's eyes. Naruto grinned a true grin, reaching up to run his fingertips along Pein's pierced lips.

Pein ran his own fingers through Naruto's hair as he leaned down kissing him fiercely. Naruto groaned into the kiss which Pein took advantage of, slipping his pierced tongue in. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pierced man's neck to bring him closer. Pein brought his hips down onto Naruto's, creating friction on their already hard members.

Naruto moaned loudly, twisting his fingers in the akatski leader's hair, still locked in a passionate kiss. Pein removed his grip from Naruto's hair, letting his fingers slowly trail down his sides . Still lip locked, his hands deftly ghosted further down and over Naruto's firm ass, finally inserting his index finger inside Naruto, who in return whimpered at the intrusion. After a moment he added another making a scissoring motion.

Naruto tightened his grip of Pein's hair in his hands. Pein lifted himself from Naruto's bruised lips to produce a small bottle of clear liquid that he must have secreted under the pillow before discarding his clothes. Naruto stared puzzled before the gears finally clicked in as to what it was . Naruto chuckled as Pein coated his huge erection - he finally got a good look at it, staring at it before coughing quietly, blushing harder than he already was.

Pein looked up at him, a perfectly trimmed eyebrow arched in question.

"Eh he he" Said Naruto, scratching the back of his head. Pein replaced his look of question with the most sexiest smirk the tanned man had ever seen. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, pouting, eyes to the side. The pierced man tossed the bottle aside and reached forward, spreading the blonde's legs wide.

Naruto, still in pout mode, glared at him with a warning. Pein chuckled, giving those lips a chaste kiss. "Relax" He whispered into the tanned man's ear. Naruto wrapped his arms around Pein's neck tightly in anticipation of what was to come. Pein pushed himself into Naruto slowly up to the hilt, giving him some time to adjust.  
Naruto groaned, wrapping his arms tighter, tears leaking out of his sky blue eyes.

Pein panted at the tightness around his erection, leaning down to lick away Naruto's tears. "M..Move" Said Naruto after a moment. Pein complied, pulling out then slamming back into the warm heat. Naruto cried out as Pein started a slow pace. Pein lifted Naruto's legs so they would wrap around his waist as he leaned down, tangling his fingers in his hair while giving him a soft kiss.

Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss as Pein hit his prostate with dead accuracy. Naruto ran his hands along Pein's sides, letting them rest on his shoulders, wrapping his legs tighter around him. Pein removed his mouth from Naruto's to lay more soft kisses on his neck. Suddenly, Naruto pushed himself up on his elbows making Pein pull out and sit up. Pein shot him a confused look, while Naruto grinned at him and pushed him down so he was laying on his back.

Naruto crawled on top of Pein's erection, lining it up with his puckered hole and slammed down onto it with a groan. Pein cried out, fisting the sheets beneath him as he was once again surrounded by Naruto's tight heat. After a few moments, Naruto raised himself up, slamming himself down once again filling himself to the brim.

Pein grabbed Naruto's hips, thrusting upward to meet his movement as Naruto saw stars. The sounds of skin slapping against skin mingled with groans and moans from both Pein and Naruto. Naruto leaned forward placing his head on Pein's chest, still seeing stars as Pein kept thrusting into him. Soon they both found their completion, Naruto throwing his head back gasping as his cum squirted between them. Pein soon followed, emptying himself into Naruto.

They collapsed and lay there, both making some attempt to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Pein slowly lifted Naruto off , setting him down in the bed, grabbing the sheet to cover him. Due to the intense love making, Naruto had passed out right after he cummed. Pein chuckled to himself quietly as he made sure Naruto was covered up and warm in his bed. He located his clothes and quickly put them back on, or what was left of them. Thank kami he had his cloak to cover everything - he would just have to get a change of clothes at HQ.

He made sure everything was set and his clothes were semi decent, taking one last look at the slumbering Naruto before disappearing into the night with a whispered promise: "I'll come back for you".

TBC…

Well? What do you guys think? I wanted to do something different from the stuff that is usually on here so I wrote this story. This is an on-going story that will have many chapters and will be very surprising. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some reviews and I love you guys 3

Ja  
Val-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, i am aware it's been about ten months since i've done anything on this site. Forgive me, I didn't have a laptop or access to the internet. I have returned though! I plan to update and, edit all my stories. So without further wait, the second chapter to this story. Enjoy.

See a/n at the bottom. 3

Warnings

Yaoi

Language

Violence

Chapter two

Naruto dry heaved once again into the toilet attempting to throw up the last remains of dinner from last night. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, flushed the toilet with the other and stood up trying to get his balance back using the sink to hang on to. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness that overtook him.

Washing his hands quickly, he cursed Pein to the darkest deepest part of hell for the millionth time that month. Naruto finished with his hands drying them on a towel placed there. He looked at himself in the mirror studying his appearance. His eyes looked sunken, the once bright blue now dull. His golden blonde locks were still in their messy state hanging limply over his face while his skin had turned a sickly pale colour that rivalled a certain teme he was acquainted with. He knew full well what was going on with his body, and placed a hand over his bulging stomach. Now, now, Aiko, settle down and let daddy keep something in his stomach for once He mentally told the child within. The child kicked in response to his voice. Naruto rubbed his warm palm over his bulge protectively, soothing his baby.

Naruto already knew that the baby was on account of Kyuubi. Seeing as he had the fox inside him, he was able to produce children: something that the Kyuubi had failed to mention to him beforehand. Naruto scowled at his host who merely yawned and fell back asleep ignoring the blonde entirely.

Naruto grumbled making his way into the kitchen in search of some crackers or something to keep his stomach calm and settled for at least a while. Searching the cabinets, he didn t notice the figure looming behind him. Ah hah! Found you! exclaimed Naruto finally locating the crackers on the top shelf. Realizing they were on the highest shelf and pretty much unreachable in his state, he groaned.

Naruto s senses finally picked up that he was not alone and he spun around clutching the counter top to come face to face with the same person he had been cursing for months. Pe, Pein! What the- Naruto didn t get to finish that sentence as Pein rushed forward and Naruto didn t have a chance to move aside quick enough due to his condition.

We have no time, we have to go now Said Pein reaching forward and grabbing onto Naruto s slim wrist. Naruto jerked away quickly making a break for it to the bedroom. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind him as his front door smashed into pieces on the floor. There stood several ANBUs plus Sasuke and his old team.

Naruto! cried out Sasuke, shoving aside the ANBU to make his way into the tiny apartment. Where are you Naruto? He continued after receiving no answer.

Pein stepped forward from the kitchen pulling several kunai from his cloak and threw them with deadly accuracy at Sasuke. Sasuke, sensing this, stepped aside just in time to dodge the attacks, his hands flashing through the seals for the chidori. Soon, the room resonated with the sound of a high chirping as the jutsu was formed. Sasuke rushed forward aiming it at Pein but was suddenly blocked by a table chair being thrown at him. It narrowly missed him, and he kicked up his foot and broke it into several pieces in mid-air. He turned toward the source of the thrown object to see Naruto.

Sasuke s eyes widened as he took in the flushed angry looking blonde he thought he knew. His gaze travelled down Naruto s form until he saw the bulge which had grown within the months he had ignored the Kyuubi container. Confused and a bit freaked out, he didn t notice Pein throw an exploding kunai straight at him.

Kakashi, who had gotten over his shock seeing his pregnant male student, tackled Sasuke behind the island counter just in time as the kunai landed, turning Naruto s apartment into a place of rubble. Everyone, even Naruto, had taken cover as well. Pein was swiftly at Naruto s side, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him out of the condemned place.

Naruto protested every way, cursing Pein to the pits of hell. He ignored it opting to pay attention to the danger ahead, and sure enough they were soon faced with a much bigger problem. There stood the rest of the rookie nine, the Hokage with several ANBU, as well as half the older ninja they knew in their path to freedom. Pein growled placing Naruto down gently. An explosion was heard to the side of them and everyone braced themselves looking in the direction from which it came from. There in the clearing smoke stood the S-class criminals of the Akatsuki in a line ready to fight and aide their leader in battle.

Kisame leaned forward, Samehada perched on his shoulder, with an eager grin ready to start. His partner, the gorgeous Uchiha Itachi, was behind him, face as passive as ever, looking bored. Sasuke gritted his teeth at his brother, his avenger blood stirring at the sight of his aniki.

The other members stood ready as Pein gave them the silent signal to standby.

Where are you taking Naruto? Asked the Hokage

Pein glanced in her direction his Rinnegan flaring. The ANBU stood ready, drawing their weapons out slowly.

It s none of your concern, Hokage; Naruto-kun will be coming with me he said in an arrogant manner.

Sasuke growled, and suddenly appeared behind Naruto wrapping his arm around his bulging waist to disappear just as quickly to where his fellow ninja were. The remainder of them stalked forward with every intent of killing the threat. Naruto struggled free of Sasuke s grasp, and rushed forward shoving aside the ninja running towards Pein who opened his arms for the blonde. He threw himself into Pein s embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pein brought the blonde closer, crushing his lips to his in a hungry need. He needed to feel the Kyuubi container again - all those months he was gone was torture to him. Gasps and whispering could be heard behind them but one stood out, his anger shooting over the roof at the display the two were giving everyone.

His human Pein body was reacting but he quickly shoved that aside: he had things to deal with at that moment. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, Pein giving the younger Uchiha a smirk.

Easy Sasuke, don t lose your head Said Kakashi to his former student.

Naruto furrowed his brows at the people he had once cherished. He speaks the truth. I m leaving with him and no one will stand in my way he said.

More whispering and outraged voices were heard.

Naruto, reconsider or we will have to take measures into our own hands Said Baa-Chan.

I could care less what you say, nothing will change my mind on this. Naruto returned.

He reached over taking Pein s hand into his own to show he was serious. Having enough of this, Sasuke saw red as he rushed forward with every intent of killing the S-Class criminal before him.

The Akatsuki, who were quiet and still on standby this entire time, surged forward to prevent the Uchiha attacking. Itachi had gotten there first, grabbing Sasuke by the back of his ANBU uniform and tossing him to the ground roughly. He s mine he said, watching his brother groaning and attempt to stand up.

None of the Akatsuki argued with him as they rushed forward to attack the Leaf. As the battle raged on, Pein did everything in his power to protect the blonde. Naruto gripped his stomach protectively as he stood helplessly behind Pein. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground once more as Pein summoned chakra to his feet and pushed himself forward to flee from the battle.

The remaining Akatsuki members saw their leader flee with Naruto and followed suit.

Another time, babe Said Hidan to Ino, giving her his best of smirks. Ino glared at him as she started to make the hand signals for her well known mind jutsu, but he was faster and disappeared before she could even complete it. The leaf ninja were stunned to say the least.

Pein took off fleeing into the sunset his lover in his arms.

Aiko - Beloved :D

Akatsuki - Band of S-class criminals who go after the tailed beasts in order to gain power.

Tbc

Yes, well short but, i'll write out more when I can. life is nuts right now for me geeze x.x Well i hope you enjoyed it also; let me know what parings you'd be up to seeing and what you'd like to see happen in this story.

Side note : Now with mpreg.


End file.
